Ep94 : petit souvenir d'Argentine
by Maria Jack
Summary: Le Patron part en vacances en Argentine, et rapporte un souvenir auquel Mathieu ne s'attendait pas.


**Petit souvenir d'Ar** **gentine**

« Bordel Patron. T'as pas fait ça ?

\- Je te promets qu'il restera sage !

\- Sage ?! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Mathieu gesticulait vigoureusement devant son double noir, qui pour une fois, ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Il est super attendrissant... Quand il fait sa moue... Et il a promis qu'il se tiendrait à carreaux.

\- Ah il a promis, alors tout est réglé, il n'y a plus de problème. Tu te fous encore de ma gueule ?! Putain de merde !

\- Je le surveillerai...

\- Toi, mais bien sûr. Et puis, comment tu as trouvé ce type ?!

\- J'étais en voyage d'affaire en argentine et il... Dansait sur la plage.

\- Il dansait sur la plage.

\- Dans cette tenue.

\- Habillé en nazi.

\- Avec un avion et un drapeau nazi derrière. »

Mathieu prit une longue inspiration.

« Tu as trouvé un double de moi nazi habillé en cuir avec une fausse moustache dansant sur les plages Argentines. »

Le Patron sembla hésiter avant de hocher la tête.

« Et tu l'as ramené ici.

\- Il voulait tellement revoir la France...

\- Chut. Ne dis plus rien. Juste. Tais toi. Je vais me débarrasser de ce mec.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Tu feras forceras quelqu'un à faire un cosplay si ça te fait rêver, mais j'ai assez d'un panda communiste comme dictateur dans cette maison. »

Après une courte réflexion par rapport au fait que ce type de phrase n'est pas du tout celui qu'on s'attend à dire quand on se réveille, il e dirigea vers la cuisine. Devant le frigo se tentait un postérieur enserré dans du cuir, qui se dandinait au fur et à mesure que son propriétaire fouillait pour trouver à manger. Quand il se redressa et vit Mathieu, le nazi poussa un cri efféminé.

L'original soupira. Un nazi LGTB & BDSM, manquait plus que ça.

« Alors c'est toi dont me parlait l'homme en noir ! C'est vrai que tu es très ressemblant ! »

Un accent. Un abominable accent. Cet énergumène avait vraiment tout pour plaire au Patron.

« Écoute mec, je ne sais pas ce que le Patron t'a dit, mais faut que tu retournes en Argentine avant qu'on ait des problèmes.

\- Pourquoi vous apporterais-je des problèmes ?

\- Le nazisme, tout ça tout ça, c'est interdit en France. Ca a surtout changé de nom, mais bref, on a plus le droit de se balader comme ça avec une croix gammée.

\- C'est une honte ! On détruit ma liberté d'expression dans le pays des droits de l'homme ! »

Plus il parlait fort, plus cet affreux accent emplissait la maisonnée.

« On a assez de problème de terrorisme comme ça actuellement, ce n'est pas la peine de venir se rajouter.

\- Ce sont les étrangers ! »

Mathieu pointa son doigt vers lui.

« Voilà, voilà exactement le type de choses qu'on n'est plus sensé dire en ce moment.

\- Pourtant on a vingt pour cents des gens qui votent qui écouter une blondasse raconter ça, indiqua le geek qui venait se tartiner du beurre de cacahuète sur de la brioche.

\- N'interfère pas toi ! Sale gosse ! »

Le geek lui lança un regard larmoyant avant de s'enfuir.

« Il a l'air influençable, je peux sans doute le rallier à ma cause !

\- Désolé, mais dans tes rêves ! Nazi ! Je te défis de prendre la possession de cette chaumière ! »

Quand Maître Panda, armé de sa moustache et son brassard rouge entra, sur ses paroles fières, se mit à résonner l'hymne de l'URSS, sur les voix nobles des cœurs de l'armée rouge. Mathieu préféré s'asseoir.

« Сквозь грозы сияло нам солнце свободы,И Ленин великий нам путь озарил (à travers l'orage rayonnait le soleil de la liberté, et le grand Lénine a éclairé notre voie), chantait-il fièrement, une main sur ton torse bombé.

\- Nein ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Il fait nuit la moitié de l'année chez vous ! »

L'ursidé coupa la musique pour laisser plus de place à sa voix.

« Silence traître de nazi ! Nous ne vous accepterons jamais ici !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda le Patron en pénétrant dans la salle.

\- Toi ? Parmi tous les autres, tu es celui qui supporte à ta façon le plus la diversité, et tu veux cet homme ?

\- On rappelle qu'en Russie, il est interdit de dire aux enfants que l'homosexualité existe, précisa Mathieu. Du coup niveau acceptation des autres, tout ça... »

Toutes ces conneries commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Justement, poursuivit le Patron en se faufilant derrière son nouveau protégé. J'accepte tout le monde, je l'accepte aussi lui. »

Le criminel lui prit sa cravache et fit partir un coup sur l'arrière de la cuisse du nazi, qui se cambra.

« Tu vois, il est docile.

\- Comment oses-tu ! J'étais persuadé que tu t'étais rallié à ma cause ! Éloigne toi de lui !

\- Je m'étais rallié à toi, feula un Patron qui s'énervait rapidement. Avant que tu ne me trahisses ! »

Il s'écarta du nazi, s'approchant vivement du communiste. Le regard de Mathieu brilla de compréhension. Il se souvint de quelques scènes qui pour lui, n'avaient à la base pas de lui.

* * *

 _« Patron..._

 _\- Allé... Tu vas aimer ça... J'ai envie que tu me prennes..._

 _\- Je peux pas... Avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas..._

 _\- Je deviendrais communiste Panda... Maître... Allé... »_

 _Mathieu glissa son regard dans la chambre de l'ursidé, où il aperçut les deux concernés s'embrasser chaudement. Il s'empressa de s'éloigner._

* * *

 _« Mmh... C'est gênant..._

 _\- Mais non... Tu vas aimer... Mon cher petit geek..._

 _\- Panda ! »_

 _Ce coup si, Mathieu se contentait d'écouter depuis le couloir, devant la chambre du plus jeune. Il croisa le Patron, qui y prêtait aussi attention. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, avant de dire simplement qu'il partait en vacances en Argentine._

* * *

« En fait Patron... T'étais juste jaloux du geek, lança-t-il. »

L'ursidé écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est... C'est vrai ? »

Le Patron bougonna, avant de hurler :

« Oui putain ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça connard ! T'es à moi ! »

Le nazi s'approchait de Mathieu, son regard encore plus touchant que celui du geek s'accompagnait d'une musique attendrissante. Il lui demanda timidement :

« Je peux rester ? »

Son créateur considéra l'activité qu'il mettait dans la maisonnée. C'était peut-être le coup de fouet qui manquait en ce moment à son émission. Il finit par lui accorder son séjour.


End file.
